


The Tin Dog Mutual Support Network

by John_lzhc



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_lzhc/pseuds/John_lzhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Smith and Rory Williams walk into a pub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tin Dog Mutual Support Network

**Author's Note:**

> Written for themadlurker's [Waiting for the Doctor](http://themadlurker.livejournal.com/47033.htm) ficmeme

So, there was this alien monster hibernating in a cave, that woke up hungry and hell-bent on devouring the population of Kent. That sort of things was becoming... less notable for Rory. Then the Doctor went high-tailing off with Amy and that young (and real, piece of paper and everything) doctor who had rocked up clad in combat gear and anti-alien-monster-devices in a bright yellow beetle, leaving Rory standing in the dust with the even more combat-gear-and-fancy-devices laden driver of said bright yellow beetle, wondering what to do until they came back.

“Pub?” Rory hazarded before the silence could progress from uncomfortable to socially-maladjusted.

“Yeah, why not.”

They found a small, rural, overpriced pub once Mickey had convinced him the bristling florescent monstrosity was safe to get into (“ignore the guns if it makes you feel better, most of them arn't even loaded. Just don't put your hand in the glovebox.”) and set up in the corner with matching pints and the last bag of ready salted in the building.

“So... this happen to you a lot? Wife running off with a lunatic from outer-space to save the world?” Rory asked while tearing open the crisps. He meant it sarcastically, but his new found spectator-in-arms nodded gravely.

“Yeah, and not just wives. Met him when my girlfriend dropped off the face of the earth for a year. Literally off the face of the earth”

“Ouch.”

“Tell me about it, didn't even leave anyone a note. Let me tell you, being a murder suspect aint much fun.”

“Amy ran off with him a night before our wedding.”

“You win.”

“She came back the same night though. Well, they both came back. And then the doctor jumped out of the cake at the bachelor party and – don't laugh, it isn't funny - and they dragged me off the renascence Venice. I said it isn't funny!”

Mickey, in stitches on the table, clearly thought otherwise.

“Please tell me he wasn't in a frock!” he finally gasped.

“He wasn't.” Rory snapped, much to Mickey’s disappointment. “Venice wasn't bad, you know. Apart from the vampire space fish and Amy almost dying.”

“It's always like that.” Mickey assured him. “Brilliant, except for the monsters.”

They lapsed into companionable science.

“Still,” Rory said brightly, when the quiet stretch was beginning to feel strained. “At least we both still married them.”

“What?”

“The girls that ran off with the Doctor.”

“Nah, different girlfriend.”

“I- what? How did _that_ happen?”

“Well, Rose and I ended up stuck in this alternate universe fighting the cybermen, and it all just didn't work out. She'd fallen for the Doctor by then, figured I couldn't really compete with a time-traveling space-hero that saved planets. But then the Darleks had this plan that would have destroyed every universe in existence so we managed to find a way back here to save the world. Again. Then Rose went back to the other universe with a half-human clone of the Doctor and I stayed here and hooked up with a few of the Doctor's companions from after me and Rose.”

“Including Martha?”

“Exactly. Cause it terns out we average human men can compete with time-travelling space-hero that saves planets, 'cos we're not _mental_.”

“Hu.”

“So what's your story?”

“Oh, you know. Grew up with a friend with an imaginary friend, started dating, her imaginary friend turns up again and saves the world from incineration, two years later he pops up again and jumps out of a cake. Then there was this whole things where I died and came back as a plastic Roman, and the universe exploded, but the Doctor saved it by flying something called the Pandorica into the tardis, which was exploding as well, and recreated the universe. Except that he got stuck on the other side of the fabric of reality when it healed and had never existed, so we where still on earth for the wedding, but then Amy remembered and bourt him back... somehow... and here we are. Oh, and the spaceship we stayed on for our honeymoon nearly crashed, but we where saved when a dying woman sang into half of the Doctor's sonic screw driver, because the other half had been eaten by a flying shark.”

“Hu.”

“Yeah. Is the universe really that strange and Earth's really boring, or is it just the bit of the universe the Doctor's standing in?”

“I duno. I think maybe once you've travelled with him, it follows you.”

“Knowing Amy, that might be true.”

“I think-”

But whatever Mickey though was lost in the victorious arrival of Amy, Martha, and a concussed Doctor, and they spent the next hour staging a custard intervention. Because, yeah. Mental.


End file.
